Low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) has high mobility and stability, so the technology for forming thin film transistors using the LTPS material has been rapidly developed. A new generation of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) derived from the LTPS has become an important display technology.
However, in the process of manufacturing a low temperature poly-silicon (hereinafter referred as p-Si) thin film transistor (LTPS TFT), dehydrogenation is usually performed after a-Si deposition, then an excimer laser annealing (ELA) process is performed, large grain boundary protrusions are produced after amorphous silicon (hereinafter referred as a-Si) crystallization, and this will affect the performance of the thin film transistor. Moreover, after ion doping, a channel region, a source contact region and a drain contact region of an active layer of the thin film transistor further need to be activated to activate the doped ions, which not only increases the process cost, but also results in low process efficiency.